blockbugsfandomcom-20200214-history
BlockBugs Wiki
Official BlockBugs Wiki BlockBugs is a 2019 Roblox game that allows players to play as plastic arthropods. This wiki features game guides, patch notes, builder submissions, player requests, and more. Weekly patch notes Added Dirt Gates Added Dirt Walls Added Wood Gates Added Wood Walls Added Rock Gates Added Rock Walls (0.47) Bugs Info Ant - Collect grass & leaves to feed the Fungus Farm. Its passive is "Strength in numbers" For each allied ant within 150 studs, you gain +1 to damage & move speed. Stacks up to 3 times! 10 - Damage 55 - Walk Speed 100 - Health 100 - Strength Aphid - Eat plants & secrete honeydew for friendly bugs. Its passive is "Dew maker" Aphids secrete 1 honeydew for every 5 food items they eat. However, honeydew restores 20 HP instantly, +2HP/s and grants +3 walk speed for 5s when eaten. Special Ability is Plant Toxin Aphids can infect leafy plans and grasses with a toxin that weakens them and causes them to take 2x damage from all sources. This includes : Grass, flowers dandelions, corn and tomato plants. 7 - Damage 55 - Walk Speed 70 - Health 35 - Strength Click Beetle - Fling yourself away to attack or evade enemies. Have your wireworms devour the rooted plants of the backyard. Its passive is "Wireworms" Click Beetle broodings are called wireworms. Wireworms are a major crop pest and will attack rooted plants within 100 studs of their nest. Includes : Grass, flowers, carrots, onions, corn and tomato plants. Special Ability is Click Click Beetles can fling themselves through the air to evade or attack enemies. The Click Beetle will deal damage to the first enemy hit on the way up. The Click Beetle may click again while being flung to deal damage a second time. 10 - Damage 55 - Walk Speed 120 - Health 70 - Strength Queen Ant - Fight other Queen Ants to become the queen of the colony and earn the Golden Crown. Its passive is "Brood mother" Queen Ants have their eggs hatch and brood lings grow twice as fast. 11 - Damage 53 - Walk Speed 110 - Health 10 - Strength Scorpion - Dominate the battlefield with a venomous stinger and powerful pincers. Its passive is "Venom Glands" Scorpions produce 1 Venom every 4 minutes. Venom is used for special attacks. Special Ability is Grab and Stab Scorpions can grab an enemy in front of them and inject it with their stinger's venom. After injection, the Scorpion throws the prey to the right side. 18 - Damage 45 - Walk Speed 180 - Health 45 - Strength Spider - Hunt and trap other bugs with webs and agility. Its passive is "Skill spinner" Spiders produce 1 silk every 5 food items they eat. Silk is used for web traps. Spiders are also immune to web traps. Special Ability is Web Trap Spiders can shoot a web out of their spinneret which creates a trap after 0.5s. Enemies who step on the trap will be STUCK until they break free or the trap is destroyed. 10- Damage 60 - Walk Speed 100 - Health 100 - Strength Job Vacancies We are not looking for any more staff at the moment maybe in the future! Player Requests You may comment your requests down below. Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Bugs